


All The Good Girls Go to Hell

by flies_crepe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, demon!michael
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flies_crepe/pseuds/flies_crepe
Summary: 別西卜站起身，伸出蒼白的手，兩人的手碰觸在一起時，說不出的感情爆發了。





	All The Good Girls Go to Hell

爬蟲肆虐的空間，女人坐在非吸菸區叛逆地抽著一捲劣質香菸，這是大天使米迦勒墮落的第一年，算來是她黑暗日子的千分之一罷了。她抬起下顎，仰天吐息，灰白色的煙霧瀰漫在半空，熏過她如彎月的眉，卡著黃垢的指甲塗著黑若夜色的指甲油，她隨手扔了菸蒂，失去亮光的皮鞋狠狠的踐踏、滅了最後的橘紅火光，她靠著滲水的牆面，長滿壁癌、濕臭、油膩的水泥牆面，破舊的海軍大衣被牆上的漆染成模糊不堪的色彩，她站在原地，暗褐色的眼珠盯著來來去去的低級惡魔，米迦勒因為地獄魔王別西卜的一點小幫助而不至於淪落得跟他們一樣慘慘澹澹的下場，她現在是別西卜的幫手之一(另一名是達貢那條狡猾的人魚)，老實說，在這裡工作遠比天堂輕鬆。

真要比較的話，地獄的確不方便許多，這裡的所有人彷彿都停留在十四世紀，尤其是地獄公爵哈斯塔，他對科技的了解能力，簡直宛如一頭牛使用一架迷你鋼琴那般困難，米迦勒雖然戀舊，但懂得與時俱進的道理。她瞇起了眼，雜亂的人群中開闢出一條路，供一名矮小的女子通過，她一點也不優雅，黑髮沾著油垢，條條分明長在頭皮上，暗紅色霉塊散播在兩頰與嘴角，蒼蠅猖狂的在她身邊手舞足蹈，彷彿正舉辦一場慶典，用來歡迎蒼蠅王降世的標記。醜陋駭人的外貌對周遭低等惡魔起了威嚇作用，大家畢恭畢敬的行禮，這位就是別西卜了，曾經的熾天使，地獄群魔的宰相，路西法的代理人，左右暴食之罪的魔鬼。  
「殿下，這裡有公文需要你的批示。」別西卜藍綠色的詭譎雙眸掃向聲音所傳之處，那地方立刻寂靜無聲，她大步向前，揪出了那個倒楣鬼，擺擺手，讓他在痛苦中燒毀。「看什麼看，幹活去！」  
她睜圓彈珠般的眼睛，面目猙獰，群眾畏畏縮縮地一哄而散，別西卜看著那個一直沒移動的身影，咧嘴一笑：「米迦勒！真高興看到你！習慣墮落嗎？」  
「我真的聽不出來你是真心的還是譏諷。」米迦勒雙手插進破布口袋，依然斜靠在牆邊。「你沒批示剛剛那個小可憐鬼的公文，還殺了他，地獄工作這麼鬆散的嗎。」  
「我只處理大事，這裡跟天堂遙遙有別啊，你是個聰明人，我不覺得你不懂。」別西卜轉了轉手腕，一絲邪魅的笑勾上腐爛的嘴邊。「再說他應該去找達貢，文書王。」

她們並肩而行，穿過天花板漏水的辦公桌旁，撞歪了幾個神色憔悴的惡魔，他們認命的走掉，被別西卜撞到，表達不滿(即使只是小小的”嘖”)只會得到烈焰的伺候，於是為了自己卑賤的生命，他們通常沉默不語，米迦勒挑起一邊眉毛，對別西卜的狂妄感到不舒服，雖然已經墮落了一年，天使的本性還是在她的心頭聳動，同源的謬誤。  
別西卜推開厚重的門扉，她雖相貌瘦小，但力氣十分的大，那扇鐵門上有許多棕色的鏽蝕，開啟時發出宛如尖叫的刺耳摩擦聲，太久沒上油與修繕所導致的難堪結果。米迦勒又點起一根菸鎮靜自我，她隨別西卜進到房間裡，門慢吞吞的自己關上。  
整個房室給予人的感覺非常不安，紅黑色的地毯繡著天堂大戰的圖樣，幾面錦旗繪著反叛者被泡在火湖的場景，有張宛若監獄般的鐵桌和鐵椅，角落的床褥看來一點也不舒適，只不過是塊冰冷的木板鋪上一些毛被單，僅此而已。  
「這是我的第二間辦公室，我通常很少帶人進來，只有達貢，我們上回慾火焚身了一次。」別西卜的話語中充滿濃烈的性意味，刻意挑逗讓米迦勒渾身是雞皮疙瘩，她再次回頭看著那張堅硬死板的床鋪，彷彿能看見赤身裸體的達貢，通身魚鱗……她打了個寒顫。  
「喔，你在擔心什麼。」別西卜放聲大笑，她的牙齒很白，但卡了一些紅色的肉末。  
「儘管笑吧，我墮落了沒錯，可是我還是有一定的道德操守。」米迦勒不屑的撇過頭去，深深的抽了一口尼古丁與焦油的混合物。「萬能的主，噢！真燙嘴，對我的情愛關係有所不滿，我不怪她，這種事情我可一點也沒有說話的份。」  
「你喜歡我嘛，說這麼多幹什麼，你神聖的上帝，靠，這該死的字眼，」她伸出舌頭，這樣的語彙對惡魔來說就像舌尖被電流通過一樣。「她不喜歡你愛上我，但她自己也愛著我們主子吧。」  
「最好別瞎說，別西卜。」米迦勒把煙灰談到編織華麗的地毯上。

別西卜嘻笑著，坐在鐵椅上翹腳，她的皮鞋擦得閃閃發亮，像漆黑的獵豹盯著獵物般，看著米迦勒在密閉空間吞雲吐霧。  
「我想你最好把厚外套脫掉，對我們之後都會方便許多。」她伸出尖指甲對著米迦勒黑藍色的長板大衣，興致勃勃的挺起身子。  
「你真不要臉！」米迦勒叼著菸，把外套的金色鈕扣一顆顆解開，露出裏頭的白襯衫，上頭沾著血漬，是她剛墮落時不小心跌跤，摔在屍體上的成果。蒼蠅王彈個響指，原本昏暗的房間有了柔光，美好的華爾滋樂曲隔空撥放著，地獄有最好的作曲家，一直都是。別西卜站起身，伸出蒼白的手，兩人的手碰觸在一起時，說不出的感情爆發了。  
腳步時而向前，時而倒退，別西卜的眼眸變得像湖水般清澈，倒映著米迦勒的臉龐，她們隨著音樂起舞，像兩隻笨拙的鳳蝶，翅膀有著污點與殘缺的鳳蝶。菸蒂掉到了作工精細的地毯上，火光在她們的舞步中被踩熄，音樂彷彿永無止境，她們打轉著，即便成了惡魔，米迦勒仍然不擅長舞蹈，她拙劣的擺動身軀，手輕放在別西卜柔軟的腰窩，讓感覺領舞，放縱自我，米迦勒終於笑了，對自己不協調的舉動感到可笑，同時也露出由衷的幸福微笑，地獄之王的肢體要靈活太多，別西卜陶醉的漫舞，比酒精更加美麗的曲調旋轉著，忘情共舞讓時間停留了。

當唱針停止，唱片沉寂，她們才正視彼此的眼瞳。兩人都爆出了笑聲。  
「你、你以為我本來要幹嘛！」別西卜笑得上氣不接下氣。  
「不要做奇怪的暗示好嗎！」米迦勒脹紅了臉。撿起地上的外套再次穿了起來。  
「達貢和我常在這裡跳舞。別告訴路西法啊，臭天使。」

「我想我會保守這個祕密的，相信我吧。」  
「惡魔不相信彼此，親愛的米迦勒。」

fin  



End file.
